We're Watching Out For You
by Russetfur1128
Summary: Throughout Dipper and Mabel's summer in Gravity Falls, we have been watching them. We as in me and my sister. We, unlike the other mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls, are on a quest to keep those who come here safe. NOTE: Contains spoilers for nearly every episode.
1. Who Are They?

**The Big Mystery:**

Much like the mystery of the author's identity within the show, this fanfic has the mystery of who (or what) Kamdrien and Jakelynn really are.

There are clues in every chapter. I will give you hints about what each clue is at the beginning of each chapter. At the end of every chapter, I will add more information to the hints that were at the beginning.

To find each clue, you'll have to pay attention to every word in the story. Sometimes things that seem hypothetical, need to be taken literally.

If you think you have found a clue, please keep it to yourself. Some people wouldn't appreciate you spoiling things. However, if you PM me, I might just be willing to let you know if you're on the right track.

When you see blank spaces, the number of spaces matches the number of letters in the missing word. The word will be shown at the top and bottom of each chapter. When someone guesses a letter that is in the word, the blank(s) the letter goes in will be replaced with that letter. The missing words will get harder as you read. If the missing word is figured out, then I will give away one of the following:

-More information about that clue

-The answer to that clue

-The answer to a previous clue

-The answer to a future clue


	2. PROLOGUE: Now Arriving in Gravity Falls

**There are two clues this time.**

**HINT #1: The clue is a phrase.**

**HINT #2: The clue is a sentence.**

**?'s POV**

I am awoken by the sound of a bus screeching to a stop. I poke my head around the tree I had dozed off against and watch as two kids with suitcases get off.

A redheaded teen walks up to them. I know her very well. Then again, I know everyone very well, but no one knows me. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that. After all, there is _one_ person who knows me, my sister.

My name is Jakelynn and my sister is Kamdrien. We consider it our job to protect those who are visiting or living in Gravity Falls.

Anyways, I've gotten off topic.

Wendy leads the kids to a golf cart and they get on. She drives off into the woods on the dirt road that I know leads to the Mystery Shack.

I stand up and follow them, all the while staying in the shadows.

When they arrive at the Mystery Shack, Stanford Pines is waiting outside. He goes over to the golf cart and talks with the two kids. I realize the kids must be his great niece and nephew.

A few days ago, I was hanging around the Shack and overheard Stan tell Wendy that she needs to pick his great niece and nephew up when they get to Gravity Falls. I didn't think much of it at the time. I just thought it would be two more people to watch out for, but now that I see how much they look alike, I imagine they must be twins.

The thing is, my sister and I have been the only twins in Gravity Falls for the past _three years_! Now suddenly there are two sets of twins visiting at the same time? Something just doesn't seem right about that.

**Kamdrien's POV**

I glance at the calendar that hung on the wall, then at my watch, and back at the calendar.

"Why can't she ever get home on time?" I groan.

In the three years my sister and I have lived here, we have had some pretty close calls with monsters and that kind of junk. My sister is someone who likes the thrill of adventure. That's what got us into this whole mess.

I glance at my watch again and the door bursts open.

"It's about time!" I shout at Jakelynn.

"You won't believe what I just saw!" she says, ignoring my comment.

"Let me guess," I say, rolling my eyes "You saw another werewolf."

She gives me an odd look. "No," she says slowly "I saw Stan's great niece and nephew arrive."

"And that's important, why?" I ask, taking a pair of matching necklaces out of a backpack.

"Because I'm pretty sure they're twins!" she shouts at me.

I drop the necklaces in surprise. "Are you sure?" I ask, bending over to pick them up.

"Yes I'm sure!" she says, rolling her eyes. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here right now would I?"

"Okay, okay," I say, defensively "But that is very odd that they would come _this _summer," I note, handing her one of the necklaces.

"I know, right?!" she says, putting the necklace around her neck.

The aqua gem on her chain begins to glow as I put mine on.

"If they really are twins, then we may have a busy summer ahead of us," I say.

**No luck finding the clues? Maybe this can help!**

**HINT #1: The clue is a phrase composed of two words.**

**HINT #2: The clue is a sentence that describes an object.**

* * *

Vevibdsviv xzm xofvh yv ulfmw

Rm kozrm hrtsg li yzxptilfmw


	3. PART 1: CHAPTER 1: I Don't Like That Guy

**There are ten clues this time.**

**HINT #1: The clue is a pair of sentences.**

**HINT #2: The clue is a single word.**

**HINT #3: The clue is a phrase composed of two words.**

**HINT #4: The clue is a phrase.**

**HINT #5: The clue is a phrase.**

**HINT #6: The clue is a phrase.**

**HINT #7: The clue is a single word.**

**HINT #8: The clue is a phrase.**

**HINT #9: The clue is a single word.**

**HINT #10: The clue is a phrase.**

**Kamdrien's POV**

I lean against a tree near the Mystery Shack. I sigh, glancing at my watch.

"God, where is she?" I groan.

Another thing you should know about my sister is that she is always late. And I mean _always_. One time, she even arrived late to her own birthday party! Of course it was mine, too, but still.

I look up to see her running toward me. I glare at her once she gets close enough.

"What?" she asks, not even out of breath.

"You're late," I say "Again."

"Sorry, I was " I shove my hand over her mouth. She then proceeds to lick it.

A look of disgust crosses my face and I glare at her as I wipe my hand on my tattered jeans. I motion for her to be quiet and watch as Stan's great nephew, who we now know is called Dipper, comes outside. He's carrying some wood and he heads off into the forest.

"Follow him and keep an eye out for trouble," I say, hoping she will actually do what she's supposed to.

She nods and leaves me at the Shack.

**Jakelynn's POV**

I watch as Dipper hangs the first three signs. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously?" I mutter "She wants me to watch him hang signs?"

I groan, turning away.

I walk away, leaving Dipper to do his work. No way I'm going to waste my time watching someone hang signs!

**Kamdrien's POV**

I watch as Stan's great niece, Mabel, leaves the Shack. I groan. Of course I couldn't just stay here for once!

I sigh and follow her.

She ends up at the Gravity Falls Cemetery and I watch as someone goes up to her.

I narrow my eyes; something just isn't right about the way they move. It seems too jerky and out of sync, I guess.

They talk for a while, then Mabel leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief as the other person goes the other way.

I follow her through the trees and watch her as she shouts "Hello!"

I hear a shout and recognize her brother's voice. I move so I can see both of them, all the while looking around for Jakelynn.

I wasn't surprised to discover that she wasn't in the area.

"She is so dead," I mutter through clenched teeth.

**Jakelynn's POV**

I hurry back to where Dipper had been hanging the signs. I don't want my sister going on about how he could've been killed, because I wasn't there. I mean seriously, how can someone get killed by hanging signs?

I know all about the dangers, of course, but I could tell there weren't any threats in the area, I checked! If there _had_ been any danger, I wouldn't have left. I mean seriously, I'm not an idiot!

Of course, when I get there, Dipper is nowhere to be found.

"She's going to kill me!" I mutter.

**Kamdrien's POV**

I watch as the person from the cemetery goes up to the door of the Mystery Shack. I really don't like that person, there's something really wrong about them, I can just feel it.

I whirl as I hear a slight sound behind me. I instinctively lash out and punch the thing behind me.

"Ow!" I recognize Jakelynn's voice. "What the hell was that for?" she growls at me, rubbing her cheek where I hit her.

"Sorry," I apologize "But you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I wasn't sneaking, I was walking," she retorts, brushing leaves off her shirt.

"Whatever." I glare at her. "You weren't there when I saw Dipper in the woods," I hiss.

"I checked for danger!" she whispers angrily "Nothing was even in the area!"

"It doesn't matter!" I say "Something could've come after you left!"

She glares at me. "Why can't you just trust me for once?!"

"Because you're unreliable!" I'm getting really irritated with her.

Suddenly a smirk crosses her face.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You're saying _I'm _unreliable, and yet you didn't even notice that Mabel left with that weirdo about two minutes ago," Jakelynn says, trying not to laugh.

For a moment I'm confused, but then I remember the person from the cemetery.

I quickly glance at the Shack. My sister was right, the person is nowhere in sight.

"I'm so getting you for this later," I say. Then I leave to find Mabel and that creep.

**Jakelynn's POV**

I laugh after Kamdrien's gone. She was so focused on me that she didn't notice Mabel heading into town with the person that was at the door.

Of course, not knowing which way they went, she just left to look for them. I didn't bother telling her that she was going the wrong way.

I sit down with my back against the tree and pull out my pocket knife. I pick up a stick and begin absentmindedly shaving off layers from it.

**Kamdrien's POV**

I figured out I was going the wrong way pretty quickly. After all, they would have left a trail and, considering there was nothing, I knew they hadn't gone that way.

I finally see them at Greasy's Diner. I watch as the person from the cemetery fumbles with the door knob, then just smashes the window and opens the door from the inside.

I hear crashing from inside and a few moments later, Mabel runs out of the diner, dragging Norman by the arm. Lazy Susan stands at the door with a broken coffeepot in her hand.

I'm about to follow them, but Dipper comes out. I wait for him to leave and notice that he is following them as well. Making sure I'm seen, I follow him to the cemetery.

I decide that Dipper isn't important and focus on Mabel and the person who seem to be her friend. I watch as they run around. Mabel's friend falls into an open grave and crawls out, groaning. He and Mabel laugh.

After keeping an eye on Mabel and her friend almost all day, I decide that I am just being paranoid. But hey, if there is one thing that I've learned, it's that monsters could be lurking around every corner.

I head back to the Mystery Shack and see that Jakelynn is still there. For once, she actually did her job.

**Jakelynn's POV**

I hear footsteps and I look up. I, unlike my sister, assess the situation before reacting. She says that it's just instinct, but I think she is just too paranoid.

"Hey," I say, as Kamdrien walks up to me. "How was your day?" I ask, smirking.

She glares at me. "It could have gone a lot better if you had told me which way they went to begin with!" she snaps.

I put my hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," I say "You were mad at me, I didn't want to make you madder by pointing out you went the wrong way!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Hey," I continue, "I saw something hilarious today," I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?" she says.

"Yeah," I tell her.

"Okay, let's hear about it," Kamdrien says.

"Okay," I begin "About fifteen minutes ago, Mabel was over by the Mystery Shack."

"Okay?" she interrupts "How is that funny?"

"I hadn't gotten to the funny part yet," I say, defensively "Anyways, she had a piece of paper in her and she turned on the leaf blower. She let the paper get sucked towards the leaf blower and it looked like she was trying to kiss the leaf blower a—"

"Get to the point already!" Kamdrien shouts at me.

"Okay, okay, jeez," I say, irritated. "Anyways, she was trying to kiss the leaf blower and instead her face got sucked into it," I say, laughing.

Kamdrien just looks at me. "How is that funny?" she asks me.

I stop laughing. "Jeez, Kam," I say "You have no sense of humor."

She was silent for a moment. Then she turned away from me and walked in the direction of home.

I sit down again and lean back against the totem pole. I sigh, ever since the incident in the forest, she hasn't wanted to do anything fun together.

**No luck finding the clues? Maybe this can help!**

**HINT #1: The clue is a pair of sentences** **that describes an action and the ****b****o****m**** l**** effect of that action.**

**HINT #2: The clue is a single word describing an action.**

**HINT #3: The clue is a phrase composed of two words that describe an object.**

**HINT #4: The clue is a phrase that indicates a character's abilities.**

**HINT #5: The clue is a phrase that describes a character's sensory skills.**

**HINT #6: The clue is a phrase that describes an action.**

**HINT #7: The clue is a single word that describes how someone speaks.**

**HINT #8: The clue is a phrase that describes a reaction.**

**HINT #9: The clue is a single word that describes a person's tone of voice.**

**HINT # 10: The clue is a phrase composed of five words.**

**MISSING WORD**

a b o m l

_LETTERS:_

** Z**

* * *

Hvzixs krxgfivh zmw nb erwvlh

Ru xofvh ziv ulfmw gsvm blf nzb pmld


End file.
